


再见面就是永远

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 特别奇怪的黑色幸存者jp乙女，不要看
Relationships: Wang Wen/original character
Kudos: 1





	再见面就是永远

**Author's Note:**

> 设定故事发生在实验计划被揭发、众人逃出露米娅岛后。实验体们安居在世界各地。  
> 女主孙小阳是中国人，来自南方某沿海城市，16岁离家出走上岛，离岛时19岁。  
> 由于是逃出来的，离岛后的实验体没有失忆。

朋友远去了，被追杀的日子也远去了。  
露台上的王文想到这里，便继续开始手头的工作。在他楼下，人们骑着自行车经过，车轮收走蔚蓝，剩下越发浓艳的红与紫。  
王文会特地抬头去看日落。当他还住在北京的时候，他也会被幕墙上的夕阳吸引，城市里的晚霞，和他血管里流动的可乐、以及忘记跟着健身博主做运动的速率差不多。在露米娅岛上也一样——只不过天色是那里唯一可以用心去欣赏的东西罢了。  
离岛后的王文依然干着黑客的活，偶尔在github上发发插件接外快，除了离家人更远，日子和上岛前没什么区别。他不太注意路人的眼光。这个小岛看起来藏龙卧虎，谁都不认识他。虽然没有地铁，但因为有他喜欢的快餐连锁店，至少还能住下去。  
他只在意冬天。孙小阳说，南方的小镇十分酷寒，这里没有暖气，也没有地暖……啊，非要说的话，孙小阳应该就是这里唯一跟他认识的人。她是比自己更早来到露米娅岛的实验体，和自己一样是中国人，一回国她就带他来这里安顿下来，从她熟门熟路的节奏来看，这里应该是她的家乡。  
那之后她就走了。他也有自己的事要处理，他的前东家还在和亚历克斯的组织不断对接，防止阿格莱亚的行径死灰复燃。总体来说，从岛上盗取的研究资料已经整理了大半，过去的事，总算已经告一段落。  
“杰——一——皮？”  
戴口罩的外卖小姐的在窗台下叫他，让他放根绳子把全家桶和可乐吊上去。  
风开始变大，王文关了露台门窝到床上，继续看主播玩游戏。推上主页的题材日新月异，印象还停留在三年前的王文已经明显感到跟不上了，但就在这之中，他竟然刷到了夏紫萱的视频——一看还是三年前的那个。她的账号有登录过的迹象，不过还好，并没有登录异常。

凌晨两点，孙小阳垂头丧气地坐在长椅上。  
她活像一个被锁门拦在宿舍外的大学新生，满身疲惫地刚从火车站出来，挎包拉链上的吊饰都被挤掉了，只剩一个孤零零的钥匙圈。她看起来实在是走不动了，头就往扶手上歪去，要不是一辆电瓶车刮起冷风呼啸而过。  
她揉揉眼，沿着火炬一样的灯光往前走。三个路牌，一红一白一蓝，再往右拐，就看到了那个栏杆上装着桌面的露台，上面还放着半瓶可乐。  
那瓶可乐让她顿时有了精神——在岛上拼命养成的收集习惯还停留在她身上。她收紧带子让挎包裹紧在胸前，一脚跨过灌木，直接攀着水管踩到三楼，再一个流畅的飞身夺走可乐瓶，落下时就换了朝向坐在栏杆上。孙小阳对着夜空伸了个巨大的懒腰，咕嘟咕嘟把剩下半瓶可乐一饮而尽。看到玻璃门里没有亮灯，她把鞋子和外套脱在露台上，假装蹑手蹑脚地推开门走进去。

翻了二十八页pornhub终于找到好片子的王文正准备打个飞机睡觉，突然被一双冰冷的脚踹了屁股，吓得嘶一声滚到床边。  
“我回来了。”  
“吓我一跳。”确定声音后，王文翻了个白眼，结果定睛一看脸就红了，“你……也住这里？”  
“没有。”孙小阳把被子拉到腋下，“我刚处理了一些事。你这里还挺安全的。”  
擦，还好片子没加载出来，他赶紧关了屏幕缩回被窝，面对面躺下。  
王文打死没想到孙小阳会在这个点一丝不挂地钻他被窝，还是翻窗进来的。他隐约感觉她刚经历了一场恶战，来找他的行为完全就是避难的变体。  
孙小阳的手摸上他的身体，也是冰冰凉凉的，像一块柔软的磨刀石。  
“好消息，我们已经基本安全了。”王文平静地说，“毛子特工已经把资料整完了，残存的势力也……阿雅正在处理。”  
“我在半岛上找了份工作。我的小本行。”  
王文有些吃惊。孙小阳很悲观，所有人都知道她是对未来绝望、不想继续作为人类才来岛的，她想变成电子宠物，最憎恶子承父业、融入社会好好做人。而现在，她竟然一本正经地在介绍自己新找的工作？  
紧接着她狡黠一笑：“我把岛上偷的那笔钱藏好了，等作品集做好，我就申请出国！”  
王文松了口气，还好他没问。她看向他的眼神闪闪发光，却藏不住深深的倦怠，一点也没变。  
在岛上时，孙小阳也只和那几个亚洲青少年关系较好，对其他人的则永远都是孤独和凶暴。那时她坚信人体改造和生存实验能让她超越人类，后来就放弃了。直到离岛，都没有找到答案。  
“这里是你的老家吗？”王文问。  
“离我家不远，就隔了一个省吧。”  
王文翻了个身，把女孩子搂在怀里。  
“我可能马上就要走。我还有很多事要处理。”  
他顿了顿，望向天花板：  
“你怎么累成这样？”  
“睡一觉就好了。在岛上三年，我就没睡过一个好觉，出了岛我连安眠药都买不到了……我真的太累了。”  
王文翻了个白眼：“说实话。”  
“JP，我想你了。”

因为同龄，王文和孙小阳有很多共同话题，在岛上就数她跟自己走得最近，甚至跟她一起的大多数时候，他都能感到快乐。王文记得她经常穿着校服，松松垮垮的外套里藏一圈烤土豆烤红薯和巧克力派，一碰头就迫不及待地你一口我一口分享起来；她还很会画图和焊接，每次他制造电脑，蓝图和电子元件都是她来做的。很多时候，除了身处与世隔绝的岛屿，她和那个即将继承家族雕塑事业的普通高中生并没有什么区别。不过一旦看到敌人，她又会毫无人性地冲上去厮杀，甚至把人的头骨都打碎过。  
有一次，两人正在寺庙里找厚纸，走在前面的孙小阳听到动静，一个猛回头试图冲刺。这一下的结果十分严重——如果他们任何一方穿了高跟鞋，两个身高相同的人也不会贴上了嘴唇，连来偷袭的丹尼尔都看呆了，肩膀白挨一块孙小阳丢歪了的石头。  
“反正……你也不讨厌，是吧。早晚的事嘛。”  
王文又脸红起来：“我没跟女的……没这个经验。”  
“我也没有。”孙小阳凑近了些，捂热的手指抚摸着王文的后颈头发，“你可以想想亚历克斯怎么……跟你那个的。”  
王文忍俊不禁。可是肉体的接触终究融化了顾忌，他认真地亲吻上去。

五小时前，孙小阳回到了她的家乡。  
重新回家的感觉让她如坐针毡。她极力躲避着路人的目光，恐惧令她又一次回想起实验人员对她弱点的评价：  
“实验体的弱点很明显，她无法忍受被人忽视和被逼迫做事，这源于她的家庭。实验体的母亲极度忽视与家庭成员的互动，父亲只想她高中毕业就成为雕塑师，然后组建家庭。所以，要控制她很简单，只要故意忽略她的感受，或随意剥夺她拥有的权利，她就会丧失活力，从行为上认真配合。我们已经向她承诺，离岛后可以让她去世界最好的设计学院读书，但是，千万不要通过关注她的感受来感化实验体。”  
为了控制孙小阳，研究人员在记录她的弱点时，甚至当着她的面一字一句地读了出来。这些话像一个耻辱的烙印，每一针都狠狠地刺进心里。极度的痛苦让孙小阳悲观地相信，她永远无法释怀母亲的冷漠出走和父亲的逼迫。  
所以一离开露米娅岛，她立刻马不停蹄地回到以前的家，站在了父亲面前。  
她看到的是疏于打理的家和一个苍老的独居男人。见到自己时，他激动得跪在了地上，又爬起来把她紧紧抱住。  
“你回来就好，回来就好……闺女，我以为我永远都见不到你了……”  
孙小阳的眼泪立刻掉了下来。当她开口说话时，才发现声音已经不会颤抖了。  
“爸，我还活着，你放心吧，我过得很好。”  
说完她就低着头走出家门。那个苍老的男人在后面追着她喊，从哭喊慢慢变成谩骂，骂她还不知悔改，早晚死在外面，之类的。  
当再也听不到他声音时她终于蹲在路边大哭起来，那一瞬间，她比上岛前更加迷茫了。她不明白，明明只是想让亲人知道自己还平安就够了，为什么还那么难过。  
“JP，”完事之后，孙小阳突然说，“我现在可以去最好的设计学校读书，可以在任何地方安家，可以吃最好的药，自由自在，都没问题。只是，好像我从出生以来总是被关在什么地方，现在突然放了出来，反而很难过。我要是生在你这种有钱又不管你的家庭，会不会就，做什么都毫无顾忌？”  
“会。”王文即答。  
“那真是太好了。我也想有一天可以不遵纪守法，做那种惊世骇俗的事情。”  
“你已经做到了。”  
王文坐起来，喝了一口床头的可乐。  
“小阳，不要管以前的事了，要说喜欢，我当然更喜欢你无所顾忌的样子。家什么的不回去就不回去呗，你肯定有很多比读书更想做的事情。”  
他趴下来亲了一下女孩的额头。  
“一辈子叛逆有多爽，你做过就知道了。”


End file.
